1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio-frequency (RF) accelerator system used in conjunction with charged particle cancer therapy beam injection, acceleration, extraction, and/or targeting methods and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer Treatment
Proton therapy systems typically include: a beam generator, an accelerator, and a beam transport system to move the resulting accelerated protons to a plurality of treatment rooms where the protons are delivered to a tumor in a patient's body.
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, into a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attack on their DNA.
Due to their relatively enormous size, protons scatter less easily than X-rays or gamma rays in the tissue and there is very little lateral dispersion. Hence, the proton beam stays focused on the tumor shape without much lateral damage to surrounding tissue. All protons of a given energy have a certain range, defined by the Bragg peak, and the dosage delivery to tissue ratio is maximum over just the last few millimeters of the particle's range. The penetration depth depends on the energy of the particles, which is directly related to the speed to which the particles were accelerated by the proton accelerator. The speed of the proton is adjustable to the maximum rating of the accelerator. It is therefore possible to focus the cell damage due to the proton beam at the very depth in the tissues where the tumor is situated. Tissues situated before the Bragg peak receive some reduced dose and tissues situated after the peak receive none.
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Accelerator/Synchrotron
H. Tanaka, et. al. “Charged Particle Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,529 (Aug. 21, 2007) describe a charged particle accelerator having a two period acceleration process with a fixed magnetic field applied in the first period and a timed second acceleration period to provide compact and high power acceleration of the charged particles.
T. Haberer, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and a Method for Operating the System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,318 (Jan. 27, 2004) describe an ion beam therapy system and method for operating the system. The ion beam system uses a gantry that has a vertical deflection system and a horizontal deflection system positioned before a last bending magnet that result in a parallel scanning mode resulting from an edge focusing effect.
V. Kulish, et. al. “Inductional Undulative EH-Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,494 (Aug. 13, 2002) describe an inductive undulative EH-accelerator for acceleration of beams of charged particles. The device consists of an electromagnet undulation system, whose driving system for electromagnets is made in the form of a radio-frequency (RF) oscillator operating in the frequency range from about 100 KHz to 10 GHz.
K. Saito, et. al. “Radio-Frequency Accelerating System and Ring Type Accelerator Provided with the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,293 (Jun. 29, 1999) describe a radio-frequency accelerating system having a loop antenna coupled to a magnetic core group and impedance adjusting means connected to the loop antenna. A relatively low voltage is applied to the impedance adjusting means allowing small construction of the adjusting means.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Ion Beam Accelerating Device Having Separately Excited Magnetic Cores”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,366 (Aug. 26, 1997) describe an ion beam accelerating device having a plurality of high frequency magnetic field inducing units and magnetic cores.
J. Hirota, et. al. “Acceleration Device for Charged Particles”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,241 (Dec. 1, 1992) describe an acceleration cavity having a high frequency power source and a looped conductor operating under a control that combine to control a coupling constant and/or de-tuning allowing transmission of power more efficiently to the particles.
Vacuum Chamber
T. Kobari, et. al. “Apparatus For Treating the Inner Surface of Vacuum Chamber”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,320 (Oct. 13, 1998) and T. Kobari, et. al. “Process and Apparatus for Treating Inner Surface Treatment of Chamber and Vacuum Chamber”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,682 (May 6, 1997) both describe an apparatus for treating an inner surface of a vacuum chamber including means for supplying an inert gas or nitrogen to a surface of the vacuum chamber with a broach. Alternatively, the broach is used for supplying a lower alcohol to the vacuum chamber for dissolving contaminants on the surface of the vacuum chamber.
Magnet Shape
M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,894 (Apr. 2, 2002) and M. Tadokoro, et. al. “Electromagnetic and Magnetic Field Generating Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,043 (May 22, 2001) each describe a pair of magnetic poles, a return yoke, and exciting coils. The interior of the magnetic poles each have a plurality of air gap spacers to increase magnetic field strength.
Movable Patient
N. Rigney, et. al. “Patient Alignment System with External Measurement and Object Coordination for Radiation Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,382 (Apr. 3, 2007) describe a patient alignment system for a radiation therapy system that includes multiple external measurement devices that obtain position measurements of movable components of the radiation therapy system. The alignment system uses the external measurements to provide corrective positioning feedback to more precisely register the patient to the radiation beam.
Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,396 (Apr. 18, 2006); Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,356 (Jun. 7, 2005); and Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,591 (Oct. 12, 2004) all describe a medical particle irradiation apparatus having a rotating gantry, an annular frame located within the gantry such that it can rotate relative to the rotating gantry, an anti-correlation mechanism to keep the frame from rotating with the gantry, and a flexible moving floor engaged with the frame in such a manner to move freely with a substantially level bottom while the gantry rotates.
H. Nonaka, et. al. “Rotating Radiation Chamber for Radiation Therapy”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,373 (Nov. 30, 1999) describe a horizontal movable floor composed of a series of multiple plates that are connected in a free and flexible manner, where the movable floor is moved in synchrony with rotation of a radiation beam irradiation section.
Respiration
K. Matsuda “Radioactive Beam Irradiation Method and Apparatus Taking Movement of the Irradiation Area Into Consideration”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,494 (Jul. 23, 1996) describes a method and apparatus that enables irradiation even in the case of a diseased part changing position due to physical activity, such as breathing and heart beat. Initially, a position change of a diseased body part and physical activity of the patient are measured concurrently and a relationship therebetween is defined as a function. Radiation therapy is performed in accordance to the function.
Patient Positioning
Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,609 (May 1, 2007) and Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,608 (May 1, 2007) describe a patient positioning system that compares a comparison area of a reference X-ray image and a current X-ray image of a current patient location using pattern matching.
D. Miller, et. al. “Modular Patient Support System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,265 (Feb. 6, 2007) describe a radiation treatment system having a patient support system that includes a modularly expandable patient pod and at least one immobilization device, such as a moldable foam cradle.
K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,100 (Aug. 16, 2005); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,045 (Nov. 23, 2004); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,743 (Nov. 16, 2004); and K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,078 (Sep. 14, 2004) all describe a system of leaf plates used to shorten positioning time of a patient for irradiation therapy. Motor driving force is transmitted to a plurality of leaf plates at the same time through a pinion gear. The system also uses upper and lower air cylinders and upper and lower guides to position a patient.
Problem
There exists in the art of particle beam therapy of cancerous tumors a need for an accurate and efficient RF accelerator system used in conjunction with a negative ion beam source, synchrotron, and/or target method apparatus. Further, there exists a need in the art to control the charged particle cancer therapy system in terms of specified energy, intensity, and/or timing of charged particle delivery relative to a patient position. Still further, there exists a need for efficient, precise, and/or accurate noninvasive, in-vivo treatment of a solid cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue in a patient.